Justin (Breadverse)
Justin, born in North-West Interdelphia, is one of Bread's siblings along with Jumpingagent4260, who is also one of Bread's best friends for some reason because It Just Works. They lieked training with each other as Justin aided Bread against Squeaky and usually is the one that saved him from dying while Bread was still as strong as a athletic hooman at the time. The RRL Three Amigos all hugged and parted ways after Squeaky. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Undefinable (Superior to a normal Interdelphia Power War Soldier, who in turn is stronger than Natsuga) I MAXED OUT LV5 (Comparable to Base Form Bread), gets far higher via POWER Capsules (Introducing POWER Capsools! Can make you 999% stronker! Side Affects will make you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% Weaker for a month!) Name: Justin Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 15 ''' '''Classification: West Interdelphia Citizen I Tournament Fighter, Breadverse Soldier/Engineer/Historian Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master H2H Combatant, Martial Arts Mastery, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Immortality (All-Types), Instant Regeneration (True-Godly), Ressurection, Enhanced Endurance, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Speed Acceleration, Absolute Durability Negation, Killing Empowerment, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Hax Nilmmunity, Less-Than-Instant Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Extreme Pain Surpression, Unrestricted Movement I LV5 Physical Characteristics, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Complex-As-Heck Reality Stop/Delete, Reality Warping/Manipulation (Mastery), Ender-Ki, Roc-Ki, Instant Regeneration (Total), Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Total), Inner-Conceptual Survivability (High), Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshitting Bullshitting (Mastery), Conceptual Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshizzigans (Mastery), Instant Claircognition}, Can attack the Inner-Stats HP Cap/Inner-Stats, Nilability to be attacked by STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE/Inner-Stats/Outer-Stats/Durability/Inner-Concepts/HP/etc. in any. single. way, Can skip the opponent reactions, Can skip the opponents perceptions, Can literally jump inside beam attacks via DBS Music (Can jump inside Kamehameha's with literally no damage whatsoever), Powers and Abilities/Faculities Extreme Nilmmunity, MISS Meter, SYSTEM Manipulation (Mastery), Martial Arts Mastery, Hokuto Shin-Ken Mastery, Omni-Stacking, Extreme Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Instant Learning, Weapon Mastery, LV0 Speedom (Only in short bursts), Merged Combat, Can fight normally while unconsious or "incapitated", Gud Knowledge of History 'Attack Potency: 'At least Undefinable (Superior to a normal Interdelphia Power War Soldier, who in turn is stronger than Natsuga) I MAXED OUT LV5 (Comparable to Base Form Bread), gets far higher via POWER Capsules (Introducing POWER Capsools! Can make you 999% stronker! Side Affects will make you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% Weaker for a month!)' Speed: 'At least Undefinable (Superior to a normal Interdelphia Power War Soldier, who in turn is stronger than Natsuga) I MAXED OUT LV5 (Comparable to Base Form Bread), gets far higher via POWER Capsules (Introducing POWER Capsools! Can make you 999% stronker! Side Affects will make you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% Weaker for a month!)' Lifting Strength: 'At least Undefinable (Superior to a normal Interdelphia Power War Soldier, who in turn is stronger than Natsuga) I MAXED OUT LV5 (Comparable to Base Form Bread), gets far higher via POWER Capsules (Introducing POWER Capsools! Can make you 999% stronker! Side Affects will make you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% Weaker for a month!)' Striking Strength: 'At least Undefinable (Superior to a normal Interdelphia Power War Soldier, who in turn is stronger than Natsuga) I MAXED OUT LV5 (Comparable to Base Form Bread), gets far higher via POWER Capsules (Introducing POWER Capsools! Can make you 999% stronker! Side Affects will make you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% Weaker for a month!)' Durability: 'At least Undefinable (Superior to a normal Interdelphia Power War Soldier, who in turn is stronger than Natsuga) I MAXED OUT LV5 (Comparable to Base Form Bread), gets far higher via POWER Capsules (Introducing POWER Capsools! Can make you 999% stronker! Side Affects will make you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% Weaker for a month!)' Stamina: Low (Ran for a few seconds and got tired) I High (Better than before, sprinted for thirty-two hours non-stop) Range: MAXED OUT LV5 (Threw a rock across Breadverse and it hit someone in the head in Aleverse) Standard Equipment: AK47 and 99, Grenades, 477-1340, Kekistani Holocaust Nuke (Used this to bomb the Kekistani), Pencil, Teacup, His Clothes, etc. Intelligence: Average in terms of fighting/everything else, MAXED OUT LV5 academically (Smarter than Kekekekkeke, knows everything about Breadverse including it's secrets and knows everything about World War 2 + solved a complex Alematics Calculus Question which was How many licks does it take to get to the edge of a tootsie pop) Weaknesses: Can get angery easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Kick: Same as energy punch but longer, and more damage Dempsey Roll: The user lowers their stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave their body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to trace their movements accurately. The user then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing their bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed on escaping from. As the Dempsey Roll is a flurry of hooks throw with the fighters full body weight behind them, few fighters can withstand it should it land successfully, particularly if it isn't guarded against. Justin was able to master this, now being able to stop at high speedz without his tendons ripping and can uppercut + attack anywhere and he can also combine this with everything. DISORIENT: Happens after a energy dempsey roll or a hard energy punch, the victim of this attack field of vision turns red as illoshons appear everywhere, and vision gets trippy/blurry, STATS are lowered by 60%, but after a while they get undisoriented and can fite. Laggy Punch: The user of this technique punches and seems to miss, but suddenly it hits hARD a BUNCH of times until the opponent gets knocked down/incapitated. Touhou: The fighters suddenly bullet the hell outta the you. If you get hit by these bullets, instead of your HP depleting, your HP Cap starts depleting, as it can also put you in a DISORIENT state. Kamehameha Drill: Its a Kamehameha, except a drill. It aims either physically, or the Inner-Concepts. Verse-Warped Omni-Directional Kamehameha Drill: Justin warps every kamehameha drill from every timeline and verse around the opponent, and even below. These have the same function of the Jokebattlesversal Spirit Drill, except it drills through more stuff, like time, reality, space, BITS (Stuff that makes the CODE if the thing manages to hit), and thats all. It also DRILLS then ERASES this time. Infinite Loop Of Doom: This takes place after the Verse-Warped Omni-Directional Kamehameha Drills. The opponent gets EVERY injury and every attack that other people or things got in their whole life all at the same time, except looped. All of the stuff that the opponent gets injured by is the same as the stand-alone attack/technique. Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:West Interdelphia Category:Undefinable